How to Rock December
by FlyingFree123
Summary: Zevie month! This story is mostly going through the month of December. Each day will be another chapter in the story. 1st story so please be nice and review (: I'll update as often as I can
1. Saturday December 1st

**Hi everyone! So December is Zevie month and I love them so I'm going to write this story with them going through December. Each chapter will be a day in December and I will update as often as I can. Zander and Stevie aren't going to become a couple though.**

**P.S.: this is my first fan fiction (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or Justin Bieber along with his songs.**

_Saturday December 1__st_

_-Stevie-_

"Stevie wake up, it's 10:30," my mom said coming into room.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Get up now," she told me taking my blanket off.

"I'm cold," I told her.

"Jason!" she called.

"Yeah?" my older brother asked coming into my room.

"Get her out of bed please," my mom said and left. My brother came over and started tickling me.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to get away. "Kyle!" I called. Jason is three years older than me, Andy is four years older, Chris is five years older, and Kyle is the oldest being six years older than me.

"Get out of bed!" he called from downstairs. I fell off the bed at this point. "I'm up, I swear," I tell Jason. I push Jason out of my room and started to get changed. My phone then went off signaling I have a text. It was from Zander.

**Wat r u doing 2day?**

I answered: _Dentist 11 then nothing_

I put my phone down and started brushing my hair. "Stevie!" my mom called.

"Coming!" I yelled back running out of my room with my phone and to the car. Chris was sitting in the front next to my mom driving. I had to sit in between Jason and Andy, who annoyed the heck out of me. The next 15 minutes next to them will take forever. Yes, we live 15 minutes away from our stupid dentist and Kyle went yesterday.

_-Zander-_

My little sister, Sarah, decided to asked if our mom if we can go to some Regan estate that was about 2 hours away.

"Sure Honey," my mom answered.

"Can I bring Hailey and Kat?" she asked and mom said, "Why of course. Zander, you have to come too."

"I'm not going with three 13 year old girls who are obsessed with Justin Bieber," I told her.

"Then bring someone," she told me and that's when I texted Stevie. Kacey probably would sing with them to Justin Bieber and Kevin and Nelson wouldn't come without each other

"Are you bringing your girlfriend?" Sarah teased.

"Stevie's not my girlfriend," I told her.

"I didn't say anything about Stevie," she said with a smirk.

"You're so annoying, you know that right?" I asked her.

"I try," she said and left.

_-Stevie-_

That was the longest time at the dentist ever. I hate it, and I will always hate the dentist. Not to mention having three older brothers annoying you the whole time. It was funny when I finally yelled at them because all the little kids running around waiting for one of their parents to come out went to their other parent and then my brothers stopped.

"I'm so hungry," I whined in the car. I guess I would be considering I didn't have breakfast and it is now 12:30. That's right, that's how long I we were at the dentist.

"Stevie, you know you can't eat for another 10 minutes. You know how the dentist people do something and say you can't eat for a certain amount of time? Well I couldn't eat for a half hour. I haven't checked my phone since I left for the dentist so I checked it again and I had one text from Zander.

**Sarah wants 2 go c some Regan estate w/ friends. Mom is making me to go. Plz come with b/c I don't want to by myself.**

_Time?_ I asked.

**1:10** he answered.

_Sure_ I answered.

My mom turned the radio on this time so she wouldn't hear the three of us back here fighting. Instead, we all sang along, and they were horrible. It was really funny because my brothers didn't know the lyrics and mom kept on laughing so she passed the turn we were suppose to make three times.

By the time we were even close to home, it was one o'clock.

"Drop me off my Zander's mom. Sarah wants to go to some Regan estate with her friends and they want me to go," I told her.

"Okay," she answered.

My mom dropped me off at Zander's house at 1:05 and I went inside the house.

_-Zander-_

Stevie walked into my house at 1:05 with her jeans, combat boots, and brother's sweatshirt that was too big for her. "Hello other family, your favorite child has come home," she announced.

"Hi Stevie," my mom said to her.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins," Stevie answered as she sat next to me on the couch in the living room. "Who is Sarah bringing?" she asked me.

"Hailey and Kat," I told her and she groaned.

"But they are going to be listening to Justin Bieber for the whole time on the car radio and be singing. How long is the trip?"

"About 2 hours," I told her and she groaned again. She put her head on my shoulder and then Sarah with her friends walked down the stairs. Her friends stared at Stevie and left.

"Everyone, car, now," my mom announced. We all followed her directions and went into the car.

In the car, my mom was driving and no one was in the passenger seat. Sarah sat in between her two friends in the row behind. The car had three rows so Stevie and I sat in the back, well she forced me to because she didn't want to be stuck by there by herself.

A half hour into the ride, Stevie was about to rip her hair out from listening to all this Justin Bieber. "Can we _please_ listen to something else?" she begged Sarah.

"Nope," she answered and resumed singing. Sarah made a CD of almost all of his songs and that is still going on. "How about we listen to the CD from the beginning and you and Zander have to sing along with us. If you can do that, then on the way home we can listen to whatever you want," Sarah told Stevie.

"I'm not singing to Justin Bieber," she told Sarah.

"Then you have another 3 1/2 hours of listening to him,"

"Alright we will," I say and Stevie looks at me like I'm crazy. Sarah told mom and she pressed a button to put the CD on shuffle (yes, our car can do that).

_-Stevie-_

I can't believe I actually have to sing to Justin Bieber. The first song was "Runaway Love" and it was kinda funny because the girls don't really know this song. I don't know how because they know almost everything about him expects for the lyrics to about five songs. Surprisingly, Zander and I sang along getting most of the lyrics and the three girls and Mrs. Robbins were surprised that we actually did it. We did that for the rest of the car ride, not knowing two or three songs.

_-Zander-_

Stevie and I sang along to almost the whole CD by the time we arrived.

"Wow," Kat said. "I didn't know you had such a good voice," she said to me and I moved away from her. I know that she has crush on me and it's really weird.

"I didn't know you could sing," I whispered to Stevie.

"I didn't know you had fan girls so young," she whispered with a smirk.

We walked around the giant house for a few hours until Sarah declared that she was hungry and we had to leave right this moment or she will develop an eating disorder for not eating since 10.

"Food sounds good," Stevie said. "I didn't eat anything today because of the dentist and the longest car ride ever."

The five of us drove to a nearby restaurant and ate dinner.

"I'm full," Stevie said after she ate her food, Sarah's leftovers, Hailey's French fries, and Kat's mashed potatoes because they didn't want them anymore.

"How can such a small girl eat so much?" my mom asked.

She finished her soda and said, "I didn't have a chance to eat anything today."

Once we were back in the car, mom put on a normal radio station and Stevie put her head on my shoulder again. "I'm tired," she said quietly.

"Go to sleep then. You have two hours of nothing to do," I told her. Within the next few minutes she fell asleep with her knees by her chest and head on my left shoulder.

I guess I fell asleep too because the next thing I know is Sarah yelling "Wake up lovebirds!" and running out of the car.

I then got out of the car and helped Stevie out because she was still half asleep. "Can I sleep over?" she asked. It was around 9 and I can tell she was tried.

"Sure," I told her.

"Good," she said jumping onto back and making me carry her inside.

I walked into the kitchen with her on my back to see my mom on the phone with someone. I somehow told her that Stevie was sleeping over and mom told the person on the phone, "Alright Riley, your daughter is sleeping over. She ate dinner and fell asleep in the car." I guess that she was talking to Mrs. Baskara.

I walked up the stairs with Stevie on my back, barely awake, and put her down on my bed. She took her shoes off and laid down under one of the blankets she found and fell asleep again.

I played my ukulele for a little bit, did some of my math homework, changed into my pajamas (sweatpants and t-shirt) and lie down next to her and fell asleep.

**Here's chapter 1! Tell me if you like it or didn't. Also, tell me if I should keep going. The rest of Gravity 5 will be in the next chapter if you guys think I should go on.**


	2. Sunday December 2nd

**Here is chapter 2 of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or any movies mentioned**

_Sunday, December 2__nd_

_-Zander-_

I was woken up by being pushed out of my bed this morning. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Stevie said.

"Isn't she supposed to be woken up by true love's kiss?" I teased puckering my lips. She giggled and threw a pillow at me.

"Do you have a sweat shirt I can wear?" she asked me and I found a sweat shirt that said New York on it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30," she answered.

"And why are we up so early?"

"Because I fell asleep early and woke up early and I want to eat something," Stevie answered.

"Want to go to one of the diners nearby?" I asked and she nodded. She took her brother's sweatshirt off and her shirt so she was left in her tank top.

"I'm not stupid Zander," she said when she saw me staring at her. She put my sweatshirt over her tank top so she was wearing that and her jeans from yesterday.

She left to go to the bathroom and then I changed into jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt because it was kinda cold today. "Ready?" I asked her when she came downstairs. I wrote a note for my mom saying that we were leaving and we were on our way.

_-Stevie-_

Zander and I arrived at the diner after singing one and a half songs, none of them being Justin Bieber. Our waitress seated us and she looked envious at me. "I think that our waitress is a little jealous, Stevie," Zander told me.

"For having an annoying, cocky, over-confident, full of himself and person who takes up most of the bed while his best friend is squished by the wall as a best friend? I don't see what there is to be jealous about," I told him.

"You forgot handsome, musically talented, nice, smart, intelligent, and knows a little bit of Spanish," he told me.

"You do know smart and intelligent are pretty much the same thing, right?" I asked him right before our waitress came over with water and taking our orders. I ordered pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage and Zander ordered the same thing but French toast instead of pancakes. We ate joking around with each other. When the check came, the words 'call me sometime' was written on it with what I am guessing is the waitress' number on it. We both looked at it weirdly. "Pay and leave," I tell him. Honestly, our waitress was creepy; she would stare at Zander like she was undressing him with her eyes. He paid and then we left.

"That waitress was creepy," he told me then we were in the car.

"Really? I didn't notice that if looks could kill I would have died the moment we walked in," I told him sarcastically.

_-Zander-_

"I can't believe that it's only 10," Stevie says.

"Well, you are the one who woke me up at 8:30. I could have still been sleeping," I tell her and her phone rings.

"Hi Kacey," she says and I hear Kacey scream through the phone to 'get our butts over right this moment' and I started to go to her house. "Ok Kacey, we will be over in a few minutes." Kacey asked something and Stevie said that she was with me and then said shut up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She has something important to tell Gravity 5," she tells me. The rest of the car ride was spent listening to music. "Boyfriend" then came on the radio and Stevie started to change it but I pulled into Kacey's driveway at that time so she didn't really have a chance to.

The second we got up to Kacey's door, she opened it and pulled us in. Kevin and Nelson were already there sitting on the couch. "Did anyone get the email from Mr. S about our assignment for music that we will be starting tomorrow?" she asked and we all had confused expressions.

_-Kacey-_

"Really, no one?" I asked and no one answered. "Well, everyone is going to be put into groups and we have to make a music video!" I said excitedly because this is my chance to show the Perfs that I am fine with out them and can make a better music video then they ever could.

"And why are you so happy?" Kevin asks.

"I asked him if the 5 of us could be in a group and he said that we can, but we need two more people that he will assign tomorrow," I tell him.

"Wait, let me guess. You want to be the singer in the music video?" Stevie said.

"Well, duh. I am the only one who can sing, besides Zander, in this group and I doubt that Mr. S will give us a song that a guy will sing," I tell her.

"How do you know that Stevie can't sing?" Zander asked.

"Can you sing," I ask Stevie.

"Maybe, maybe not," she tells me.

"Well why wouldn't you say anything if you could?" I ask her.

"Because even if I could sing well, would you even let me sing in the band?" she asked.

"It depends on how good you could sing," I tell her.

"Mr. S is assigning the parts tomorrow," Nelson says looking at his phone. "Each person in the group will 'audition' and he will tell them their part in the video."

"Seriously? Well, I'll still be the star of the video," I say while sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you still think that you will be the star? You don't know who the other two people will be in our group," Zander says. "And Stevie will have to most likely sing so Mr. S will give her a part and you don't know that she sings good." and then Stevie punched him.

"I told you not to say anything," she told him.

"No you didn't," he tells her.

"Also," I say, "in English we are starting _Romeo & Juliet _tomorrow! I wonder who will be Romeo and Juliet. I hope I get to be Juliet and Justin Cole is Romeo," and then I start zoning out thinking about what it would be like.

_-Stevie-_

Kacey zoned out probably thinking what it would be like if she was Juliet. "Kacey, earth to Kacey!" Kevin yelled waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh, what?" she says coming out of her daydreaming making us laugh.

"If anyone in going to be Romeo in our class it would be Zander," Nelson says.

"And whoever Juliet is she wouldn't be able to speak properly," Kevin adds.

"O-o R-R-Romeo, R-Romeo, w-w-w-w-wherefore art thou R-R-Romeo," I say imitating what the girl would say making everyone laugh.

"You know Stevie, you wouldn't make a bad Juliet," Kacey says.

"Very funny," I say.

"Yea, you are the only girl who can actually function and have a conversation with him without stuttering besides Kacey," Nelson adds.

"And you can act pretty well. I mean, your fan girl talking is spot on," Zander says.

"Hey, I can act," Kacey adds.

"Yea, why wouldn't Kacey be a good Juliet?" I ask.

"Because, if Zander was Romeo, she would be too tall wearing heels or just the slightest bit shorter if she wasn't wearing heels," Nelson says.

"Why are we saying that Zander will even be Romeo? Kevin could be Romeo for all we know," I say trying to change the subject.

"You know Stevie that hurts. Not saying that I am good enough to be the Romeo to your Juliet," Zander says.

"I'm not even going to be Juliet," I tell him.

"Did anyone notice that the world is supposed to end in 19 days?" Kevin randomly asked.

"The world is not going to end," Kacey says.

"You never know. There could be a zombie apocalypse. That guy eating the face off the other guy in Florida a few months ago could have started it," Nelson argues back. The three of them start going off about the topic for about a half hour until Kacey got grossed out.

"Let's watch a movie," she says happily.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's/The Hunger Games/The Women in Black/Bedtime Stories_," we all said at the same time.

"_Titanic_ it is," Kacey says.

"No, it's too sad at the end," I say.

"I did Stevie indirectly say that she cries at the end of the movie?" a confused Kacey asked.

"I don't know," says an equally confused Zander.

"Its not my fault that I think that 'the unsinkable ship' sinks killing a lot of people is sad. Especially that old couple at the end because they knew that they were going to die soon," I say bringing my knees to my chest. "Everyone does know that it's almost 12 noon and we are watching a movie in the dark, right?" I ask and everyone nodded. Zander put his arm around me and I moved closer to him when the movie started.

_-Zander- _

_*3 hours later*_

The movie is just about over and Stevie is silently crying in the same position under my arm as she was at the start of the movie. She wipes her tears away as Kacey got up to turn the DVD player off. "Another movie anyone?" she asked because it just started raining and we all nodded.

She put the DVD in without telling us what it was. "Hell to the no Kacey," Stevie says when we saw what movie it was.

"No Justin Bieber," Kevin says.

"Fine," she says getting up and changes the movie.

"Kacey," Stevie whines, "why that movie?" she asks.

"I like this movie," she answers.

"But it's a sad movie about a person dying from cancer," Stevie answers.

"But it's Jesse McCartney,"

"I know, but…we're here in a yellow truck, a road ahead of us and nothing but opportunities," Stevie says and laughs with Kacey while Kevin, Nelson and I are confused. "Just start the movie."

We watched the movie, my arm still around Stevie, and when we got to the scene that she quoted, the guys and I laughed because we actually understood it.

It was around five when the movie ended. Mrs. Simon came home with pizza, knowing that we would be here, and set it down on the kitchen table.

After we ate, I took Stevie home, went home to finish my homework, played my ukulele and fell asleep.


	3. Monday December 3rd

**Chapter 3: Monday December 3****rd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, any songs mentioned or **_**Romeo & Juliet**_

_-Stevie-_

Zander and I walked into the band room seeing that everyone is already there. "Why are you guys here so early?" I asked Kevin and Nelson because they usually just make it time for their first class.

"Kacey picked us up and demanded that we would be ready a half hour before school started.

"Where is Kacey?" Zander asked.

"Wondering around the school trying to find Ms. M and making her tell her who is going to be the leads," Nelson answered. Ms. M is our English teacher and is pretty weird. We have two teachers in that class but she is the main teacher. The four of us talked for ten minutes before we all left to go to our first class, which is American History.

*20 mins later*

This is the longest class ever! There is still another 20 minutes. Mr. March needs to learn how to keep our attention better besides talking "cool" and "hip" like he thinks we talk. For the rest of the class I zoned out and didn't pay attention, like the other half of the class.

I had math next and I didn't pay any attention there either, and then I was off the Chemistry with Kacey.

I sat next to Kacey, who was texting with her bedazzled phone under the table. We had a substitute teacher today who actually is a Chemistry teacher…Jason's old teacher to be exact.

"Ah, Ms. Baskara how is Jason?" he asked me.

"He's Jason being Jason," I replied. We actually learned today too. How many substitute teachers did you have that taught you something without movies or reading notes left for them?

"Excuse me?" I said raising my hand 10 minutes into the class. Everyone, who was paying attention, was about to scream because he teaches so fast and no one likes him so they were happy.

"Yes, Stevie?" he said

"For the other nonmetals, you left out selenium," I told him.

"No I didn't. The other nonmetals are hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus and sulfur," he said.

"And selenium," I added.

"How would you know what is in the periodic table and what they belong in, that's what the teacher said you are learning to memorize now?" he asks.

"Remember when you had Jason's class memorize the chart in two days for the very important test?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I was the one who tested him and it's pretty hard to not forget what has been drilled into your head after quizzing a guy for ten hours in two day. So please, just check the stupid table and see that I'm right."

"How about we make a deal about this," he says and that catches everyone's attention, even Kacey and Molly who are on their phones texting people.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask.

"If you're right, which I doubt you are, I will let everyone out a half hour early. If I'm right, I will give every person in here a pop quiz on the periodic table," he said.

"Alright, it's a bet. But since we would have double science today, we won't have to come back," I said. Everyone stared at me praying that I'm right.

_-Kacey-_

Stevie better be right about this because I have no clue what we are learning. The teacher looked up the periodic table on the internet with Stevie behind him looking at the screen.

"I rest my case," she says and comes to grab her books and left. The teacher is still staring at the computer screen while we all left.

"Thank you so much Stevie," I say giving her a hug.

"No hugs, please," she says.

"Hey Stevie, thank you for getting us out of class," Grace tells Stevie with a smile.

"You're welcome," Stevie says.

"Grace!" we hear Molly yell and Grace left.

"Stevie, you are my hero!" Andy says and giving Stevie a hug.

"Go away, shoo," Stevie said making the go away motions with her hands.

"I hugged Stevie!" Andy shouted excitedly and ran away.

"What class are the guys in?" Stevie asks me.

"Um, I think science with Mr. T," I tell her. "Why?"

"Let's go rub it in their faces that we don't have to go to class," she responds.

Once we got to their science class, there was 25 minutes left. There was a window on the wall that let people see inside and let the kids see outside into the hallway. Stevie and I looked inside and we were able to see all three of them. Zander looked at us, turned away, and looked at us again confused.

_-Zander-_

I looked out the window thing that let us look into the hallway and saw Kacey and Stevie waving at me. I mouth, "Why aren't you in class?" to them. Stevie took out a notebook and wrote: **Proved teacher wrong and he let us out. No class next either (:**

"Zander!" the teacher yelled and I jumped in my seat. I could see Stevie and Kacey laughing through the window. "Name the other nonmetals in the periodic table,"

"Um…," I moved my eyes to the window to see Stevie writing down something. "Um…," I said again. I then saw Stevie hold up something, I'm guessing that was the answers because I got a 'you're lucky' look from the teacher.

"Why do you keep looking out that window?" he asks me, going to the door. I motion for the girls to run. Stevie grabbed Kacey's hand, but Mr. T called out to Stevie. They turned around and walked toward the room.

"Stevie!" some kid named David shouted. David was supposed to graduate two years ago, but he didn't. He also played sports with her brothers, mostly Jason.

"Ms. Baskara, why aren't you in class?"

"Well, we had this sub today in chemistry," Stevie started. "He left out selenium in the nonmetals group so I corrected him. He said that it wasn't there so made this bet. I was right so we got let out early, including next period because we would have had double science today."

"Really, what science teacher would leave out selenium? You two are good, go," Mr. T said and dismissed them.

"Baskara!" David called out to her and she stuck her head back in. "Say 'hi' to Jay for me."

"Will do," she responded and left. The class went on forever, along with the double science.

_-Nelson-_

After our long time in science, we had lunch. Zander and Stevie sat next to each other eating some of each others food, Kacey sat in between me and Stevie and Kevin was on the other side of me. Stevie and Zander were humming something that caught Kacey's attention, "What are you two humming?" she asks them.

"A song," Stevie says.

"A Justin Bieber song, 'That Should Be Me' to be exact," Kacey says moving closer to the duo.

"We were?" Zander asks. "Stevie stared humming and I joined in."

"Way to throw me under to bus," Stevie says punching his arm.

"Why were you humming this song?" a curious Kacey asked.

"His sister," Stevie pointed to Zander, "would only play Justin Bieber at his house so I have that song stuck in my head."

"Why were you at Zander's house?" Kevin asked moving to the other side of Zander. "His sister and two friends wanted to go to some Regan estate 2 hours away and he dragged me along and the only thing they played was Justin Bieber," Stevie explained giving Kacey and Kevin a weird look because she and Zander were squished together. I guess Kacey was convinced enough because she dropped the subject.

We randomly talked for the rest of lunch, and then we were on our way to music.

_-Molly-_

I was looking over to Loser 5's table and saw that Loserberry and Ukulele Boy were pretty close, literally. I had to admit, Zander was pretty hot and was kind of jealous of his and Loserberry's position, but don't ever tell anyone!

"Grace!" I called. "Time to go to music."

At music, Mr. S assigned our groups for the music videos. Grace and I were the only Perfs and could you guess who we were paired up with? Well it was Loser 5, I know, totes bad.

"Alright class," Mr. S said. "Each group will be assigned a music video to recreate. I picked a random artist duet songs so two people will be singing from each group. Group 1 will have 'Coming Home' by Diddy-Dirty Money feat. Skylar Grey. Group 2 will have 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine. And group 3 (that's us) will have the Bruno Mars Medley by Max Schneider and Victoria Justice. I will come around and each person will have to sing part of a song, privately, and I will decide who will star in the music video." with that, Kacey and I stared at each other while Loserberry looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Can Loserberry not sing? Such a tragic," I say sarcastically.

"Even if I can't, I still can sing a hell of a lot better than you," she says back.

_-Stevie-_

Molly just annoys me, she thinks she is the best at everything, but she's not, and everyone knows it.

"Alright Group 3, it's going to be Molly, Grace, Kacey, and then Stevie. Kevin and Nelson, do you guys want to sing?" Mr. S tells us and Kevin and Nelson shake their heads no, so that means Zander is going to be singing. The first three go and I'm kinda getting nervous, I have no clue why though.

_-Zander-_

"Well, someone's happy," I tell Stevie.

"It was actually kinda fun," she says.

"Alright," Mr. S says breaking up everyone's conversations. "Group 1's singer is Marissa and Tom, Group 2's is Sean and Sam (the group was all guys so that's why they got that song), and Group 3's is…" Molly and Kacey stare at each other, I don't think Grace really cares while Stevie it doodling on her hand, "…Stevie."

"What?!" Molly, Kacey, and Stevie shout at the same time.

"Wow, and I thought I sang well," Grace said. "Good job Stevie."

"Thanks," she said confused as ever.

"Um, Mr. S, why is Stevie lead?" Molly asked.

"Because she can sing and isn't fighting for it. Sometimes you can't always get what you want," he answers. The bell rings and Stevie and I go to Spanish.

In Spanish we had a test so we really didn't do anything. After Spanish, the band had a free period. We didn't really do anything (surprisingly). Kevin and Nelson played _Furious Pigeons_, Kacey texted, Stevie did her homework and I strummed my guitar.

The bell rang and it's time to find out who Romeo and Juliet is.

_-Kacey-_

I still can't believe Stevie got the lead in the video with Zander; at least it isn't Molly, but still, Stevie?

"Ready to see who Juliet is?" Stevie asks as we head off to English. Molly is in that class too, so hopefully she doesn't get to be her. Ms. M was…dancing around the room, it was really weird.

"Who's ready for _Romeo & Juliet_?" she asked. Some girls squealed, wondering who would be Juliet. "Everyone will find out their parts, and then we will start the play."

I see Stevie not caring in her seat right at the front. The teacher assigned us seats in alphabetical order with our last names. Since no one with the last name 'A' or anything starting before "Bas" she was first.

"First off, Romeo is Zander," almost every girl sat up straighter and had big smiles on their face. "Prince Escalus is Mark **(the one who Stevie likes in 'How to Rock a Good Deed'). **Paris is Justin C. Mercutio is Dan K. Capulet is Kevin R. Lady Capulet Kacey S," what! Why Kevin!?, "Tybalt is Josh R. Nurse is Molly G," haha, Molly is the Nurse and I married a rich person, "Peter is Ryan S. Gregory is Brendan D. Sampson is Rob R. Friar Laurence is Jake T. Friar John is Garrett F. The Apothecary is Alyssa C. Montague is Nelson B. Lady Montague is Grace K." I could see the happiness on Nelson's face right now, "Benvolio is Jared R. Balthasar is Vin B. Abram is Dylan I. Michaela, Naya, and Caroline are the chorus, other servants and other characters that aren't the main ones."

_-Stevie-_

I didn't hear my name mentioned in any of the characters. I could feel ever girl glaring at me, wait, that means, "And our lovely Juliet will be Stevie B!"

"What!" every girl, besides Kacey but including me, screamed.

"Your four brothers were all Romeo, so I decided to keep the tradition in keeping the Baskara family in lead in this play. Are there anymore after you?"

"No," I said. "But why couldn't you pick someone else?"

"No changes allowed," she told me sternly and I sunk down into my seat. Suddenly, a teacher came in.

"Sorry, I'm filling in for Ms. E," he said. He looked kinda old, but not old like he limps when he walks, like 57 years old. "Ah, another Baskara I see," he says to me.

"Why is everything being related back to my brothers today?" I asked myself.

"Alright, let's start the first scene!" our excited English said.

"Gregory, Sampson, Prince, Abram," she started calling, along with a few others, to come up and get ready for there lines. Mr. Other Teacher (he never told us his name) handed out books for us to look along with.

Once we finished the first scene, Mr. Other Teacher decided to play teacher. He picked on random people to spell random words. "Ms. Baskara, this will be the final word," he said with 3 minutes left of the class and school, "if you get it wrong, we won't leave until someone gets it right."

"It is supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious? Because I already know how to spell that," I told him and I got weird looks from everyone. 2 minutes left.

"It's not, and I'm not even going to ask how you know that. Your word it… ukulele."

"Seriously?" I say and I can see Zander jumping in his seat.

"No one in any class has been able to spell it yet," he tells me.

"Okay then. U-K-U-L-E-L-E," I spell.

"Correct. Do you know anyone who can play it?" he randomly asks.

"Yes, I know two," I tell him. Kacey, Kevin, Zander and Nelson are trying not to laugh, along with the rest of the class besides the Perfs because everyone knows Zander plays the ukulele.

"Who?"

"Zander," I say pointing to him and he waved his hand excitedly, "and me."

"That's not fair then," he says as the bell rings.

"Oh well," I tell him, got my stuff, and left. I went to my locker to find out that my brothers were being to lazy (besides Kyle who is working) to come pick me up.

"Hey Zander," I say to Zander who just stopped at my locker.

"Don't you mean Romeo, Juliet?" he asked.

"No I don't," I say angrily. "Can I have a ride home?"

"Yup," he says as we leave my locker and we walk to his car with his arm over my shoulders.

Multiple people stared at us and whispered "they are going to be Romeo and Juliet in my English class," and "I heard that the girl paid the teacher to put her as Juliet," that one made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I heard someone say that I paid Ms. M to be Juliet and for you to be Romeo," I tell him.

"Well, who wouldn't want to be the Juliet to my Romeo?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Everyone," I tell him taking his arm off my shoulder and walking to the passenger side of the car. "Oh, I need my brother's sweatshirt back," I tell him and he takes it out from the back seat.

"Forgot to bring it in this morning," he told me.

"But you brought me to school," I told him.

"Forgot then too," he said. The rest of the ride back to my house was spent singing with the radio. "Good bye Juliet!" he yelled out the window of his car.

"Shut up," I tell him as I walk into my house.

**Here is chapter 3. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. **

**Review (:**


End file.
